


Intoxicating

by TerressaWinner



Series: A Bat's Bug [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, also on wattpad on my account with the same name TerressaWinner, i got the idea of this story in a dream, may trigger PTSD, not bothered to add any more tags sry, so read at your own risk, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: Ladybug has started emitting an intoxicating scent, one which no single, young and straight man can resist. And of course it just has to be in Gotham, the home of many rapists. Will a certain robin protect her, or will his mind also get filled with nothing but thoughts of her...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: A Bat's Bug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of comfort, I have made the characters to be in their 20s or older. But you can age them however you want.  
> [Warning] It may trigger PTSD or other bad things so read at your own comfort.

It started at the end of patrol. Robin caught a whiff of something. It smelled spicy and warm, yet also had a tint of citrus and fruit. It messed with his head. He lifted up his arm and sniffed, but it wasn't from him. "Do you smell that?" It seemed Red hood had also smelt it as he also looked around looking for the source.  
"Smell what?" Red robin, Batman and Nightwing looked at the duo as if they were going crazy. He turned around as the scent got stronger and found that the source seemed to be coming from behind him. He turned around and the red spotted hero that was meant to be standing behind him no longer was, along with the black cat.

"Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

As soon as he had said that, he heard a squeak from inside his ear along with a breathy "Chat". The voice sent shivers down his spine. Then realisation dawned on him, the mangy cat had gotten to her. Damn him and his enhanced smelling. Before anyone could stop him, he began following the scent along buildings and alleyways until he finally stopped outside two shops. He heard a thump behind him.  


"What are you doing here?"  


"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I can smell it too."  


Robin turned and glared at Red hood.

A sudden moan interrupted him as he whipped his head back. The smell had gotten strong; too strong.  


"Alfred, mute our comms." he heard Red hood say from behind him. A chorus of "what?" and "what's going on?" could be heard from the other three vigilantes. Alfred knew by now not to question their decisions and in a matter of seconds, the confusion blasting in their ears from their brothers and father was silenced.

The scent sent Robin's libido into hyperdrive. He couldn't smell anything but it and although he would deny it till his grave, he could feel his suit getting tighter. He tried to calm his breathing. He'd watched people get blown up and died then came back to life so why on earth did he find it so hard to stop his forming erection??? He grunted as another moan clouded his brain.

Meanwhile, Red hood peered over at his brother and watched him with pity in his eyes. Hormones were a real bitch sometimes. Although, he had to admit even he was feeling a bit hot. The scent was just too much, he had to conjure up thoughts of disemboweled bodies just to calm his thoughts.

It was the squeal that got to him and Robin and they descended towards the alleyway packed between the two shops. As they got closer, the smell got stronger. When he turned the corner, his heart stopped.

Robin watched his brother and when he saw the look of utter disgust written on his face, he knew he had to act. Before Red hood could even stop him, he was around the corner and what he saw did in fact shock him as well.

Chat noir and Ladybug were in quite the compromising position. He held her on a metal box and gripped her thighs tight as he slammed his lips onto hers. His hands then moved to her hips and then her waist as he slowly trailed up and down getting closer and closer to her heavily heaving chest. He ground down on her hard giving her no time to catch her breath. He looked like a cat in heat. What Robin noticed first though, was the look of fear mixed with lust in her eyes, this was probably the first time she's been ...touched...by a man, or anyone in that sense.

The sight sent his stomach coiling and the bulge in his tights grew. The cat's ears twitched as he stopped and turned to face the heroes leaving a panting Ladybug. His eyes were as green as they'd ever been before and were heavily dilated. Robin couldn't blame the alley cat for doing what he did as any man in his right mind would pounce, however, Chat Noir was not any man; he was a superhero. And with powers came responsibility, one of those responsibilities being self restraint.

The cat growled - yes growled - as he hugged Ladybug closer and got ready to flee. "Mine!" he shouted as he picked at her collarbone. It was when she let out a mix of a screech and a moan that he realised the cat had just given her a hickey. A hickey! He couldn't take anymore if this. Before the cat could jump away with his 'princess', Robin moved first and pulled him back by the tail...belt. The cat flew back and crashed into Red hood who proceeded by lifting a knife to the cat's neck and with pure anger in his eyes said, "If you ever touch or even look at her in the wrong way, I will slit. Your. Throat." With that, he released the cat. Chat Noir looked once at Ladybug then Robin and Red hood and ran.

The two superheroes were left with a shaking Ladybug. As she fell off the box, Robin went to catch her. The moment he touched her, she let out a tiny moan. He quickly released her, the thought of what other noises he could elicit from her flashing through his mind before he quickly shook them off.

He heard Red hood groan from behind him as he said, "Shit. It's spring."  
Robin's eyes widened as he took in the flushing Ladybug in front of him. Where there was spring, there was mating season. Shit.

-&-

Everyone had decided that it would be best for Marinette to sleep in the farthest room for her own safety; being trapped in a house full of men during mating season was not the ideal situation. Luckily for her though, only two out of six of the men in that household were affected.

Dick had Barbara, Tim had Stephanie, Alfred was too old and Bruce was also too old and had Selina. Jason and Damian, however, were none of the above and so were the unlucky bastards that had to go through with it.

When it came to explaining the situation to the other men, Marinette was saved from further embarrassment as all she needed was to mention that it was spring for the gears in their heads to stop turning and a simple "I see" from Bruce for them to understand.

The ones who weren't affected by her yearly pheromones treated her as they normally did - bless them - however, the ones who were (Jason and Damian) had to go out of their way to either avoid her, block their noses, or think about the most disgusting of things. And anytime they went on patrol, she was always paired up with anyone but Robin or Red hood.

-&-

A week into her heat had her going crazy. She had to walk around in shorts and t-shirts just to avoid overheating and that did not sit well for Damian or Jason.

Jason sat in an armchair watching the news and Tim was sprawled along the couch drinking his daily dose of coffee as he read a book. Damian sat on the other couch as he drank a cup of tea. A few minutes later, Marinette entered the room.

"There's the little ball of sunshine!" Tim exclaimed as he beamed at Marinette as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Damian, he instantly tensed. The room was getting too hot. Damian watched as Jason stood and muttered about going to the gym as he walked off, the lucky bastard. He had no escape. He couldn't just leave the poor girl, that would be rude and would surely hurt her feelings. It wasn't her fault she gained animalistic features due to her being Ladybug.

She sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulders but then quickly retracted it when she remembered. Her cheeks tinted with pink.

Besides, he wasn't the only victim, she was too. He could only imagine the torture she was going through by herself having men practically throw themselves at her feet when she went out and having no way to release that pent up pleasure. He bet she even touched herself. His mind wandered to Marinette lying on her bed as she moaned out his name. Wait his name? Ugh! Damn these stupid hormones!

Damian clenched his jaw as she tried not to let his mind wander and focused on the news reporter spouting on about a recent murder. She was too close. Her scent was too close. He shifted and took a shaky breath out. Dick watched his brother with pity but slight amusement.

Just as Damian's brain was about to conjure up thoughts of him and Ladybug in an alleyway, Alfred summoned them for breakfast. Saved by the butler.

-&-

2 more weeks into her heat and Marinette was about ready to snap. She was willing to fall to her knees in front if the next man she saw and beg them to take her. She had to wear a skirt and thick underwear due to how wet she was getting. She didn't even dare to leave her room most of the day. The boys understood and didn't question it and Alfred was the one to bring her food and snacks.

She was a hot mess. Luckily for her though, her walls were soundproof as she moaned in-between orgasms. It still wasn't enough. She wanted, no needed more. She was breathing headily as she rubbed herself through her clothes, her skirt bunched up at her hips, and touched her chest. Her ears were being blasted by music in an attempt to distract her and calm her heat down.

She started off slow as she lay on the bed and then rubbed faster, but it still wasn't enough and whenever she reached her climax, it all went away leaving a very aggravated and pissed off Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was so focused on herself and the music blaring through her headphones that she didn't notice the door swing open.

-&-

He knew that he was playing a dangerous game by going to her room, but even if it meant standing outside her door for a few seconds, Damian had to know that Marinette was alright. And so there he was at 11 O Clock at night standing outside the girl's bedroom. Just as he thought that everything was okay and turned to walk away, he heard a noise. He hesitated before he rapped on the door and called out, "Marinette are you okay?" When no answer came, he began to worry. Just as he was about to knock again, he heard a screech. It was very quiet, however it was still there and within seconds, he was inside her room, worry written in his eyes.

The moment he swung the door open and stepped in, he was hit with the intoxicating smell of seduction and his member throbbed with want. His eyes widened as he took in her figure in the dimly lit room; she was laying on the bed in nothing on but panties and a flimsy shirt as she stroked herself through her clothes. His mouth instantly went dry and he tugged on his shirt. The rational part of him told him to turn and leave and never come back, however the hormonal part of him told him to stay.

As if in a trance, he slowly closed the door and watched the girl. He stayed against the wall as indecent thoughts and pictures flooded into his brain. He had to fight so hard not to touch his painfully growing member as it begged to be released from its restraints in his tracksuit bottoms. 

It was when the song ended that Marinette opened her eyes and caught sight of Damian at the other side of the room practically drooling at the sight of her. She shrieked and flung her headphones off her head and onto the floor. As she sat up, she removed her hands from her pants causing Damian's eyes to wander lower.

"U-um how long have you been here?" she managed to squeak out as her face erupted in an ocean of red.

There was a slight pause as Damian's brain took a few seconds to process what she had just said before he answered, "I-I got here a few minutes ago."

She froze. He'd seen her. He'd heard her. Her breathing increased as her brain conjured up thoughts of a horny Damian Wayne watching her pleasure herself and she visibly shivered under his gaze. What was it called? Ah yes, voyeurisum. Then everything clicked. Why was he even in her room? Her cheeks grew an even rosier red as she imagined him grinding down in her and kissing her senseless, but quickly shook those thoughts off.

"Why are y-you in my room?" her voice wavered as she asked the man practically hugging the wall.

Why was he in her room again? Oh yeah! "I heard a noise from your room as I was walking past ( a little lie wouldn't hurt, right?)." he took a deep breath in and out, "I got worried that the mangy cat had found his way into your room and..." he didn't continue as she caught on to what he meant. "You should lock your door." he added. Her face once again erupted in an ocean of red as she thought back to that night. Her cunt throbbed and she bit her lip to prevent another moan escaping. He noticed.

"He's not mangy."

"What?"

"Chat Noir isn't mangy."

"Why are you defending him after-after what he did to you."

She looked up, fire in her eyes. Although it was meant to scare him, it only made him all the more excited as he looked away.

He didn't know what force in him empowered him or where he even got the stupid thought to, but he locked the door.

The scent suddenly hit him again and he grunted loudly and hissed under his breath. Shit. His head throbbed and his heart ached. Shit! He slid down the wall and rubbed his thighs together letting out a moan as his crotch received some friction. His sweat rolled down his cheek and onto his neck, his shirt sticking to him. When had he gotten so hot?

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see Marinette looking at him with worry. His eyes zeroing in on her wet patch and hardened nipples. Shit. He had to leave.  
"F-Fuck. Sorry. I'll leave." He couldn't stand. The smell was too much. This was such a stupid plan. How had he not seen this coming before he decided to walk into a room filled to the brim with all of her things! He let out a low whine as a wet patch started to form around his bulge.

"Damian are you okay?" Damian looked up. At this point, Marinette had wrapped a blanket around herself and was making her way towards him.

"Stop!" he managed to bark out, "Don't come any closer or I don't know what I'll do." With that, she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide.

At this point, Damian was practically panting as he looked at the door. When did it get so far away? He stumbled as he forced himself to stand and clinged on to the wall for dear life. It was when he was falling that Marinette screamed for him to watch out and practically ran to his side.

"What do you not fucking get by don't come any closer!" he yelled. She looked down. Guilt began pooling in his eyes as he looked at the girl next to him. He sighed and as he turned, said, "Sorry Marinette I-" then he fell.

The girl gasped as he fell on her. She felt his forehead, he was burning! "Damian!" she screeched. Meanwhile, the poor boy was trying to think about a certain clown and bombs as his mind led him to many dirty things. It was Marinette's call that broke him out if his reverie and as he moved to stand up, he grabbed onto her thigh. This sent Marinette's mind into hyperdrive as she whimpered under his touch. Then the dam broke.

He shot up and lifted her up with him then pulled her towards the bed and pushed her on. He climbed on top of her. "D-Damian!" she shrieked as he licked her neck and bit. She'd covered the previous bite with makeup so he chose to make another one. To claim her as his and his alone. She moaned as he bit in to her skin making the area red and blotchy. As she (reluctantly) attempted to push him off, he caught hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. If his previous action wasn't enough to turn her on, this sure was.

Damian moaned as her soft lips met with his and he licked her bottom lip eliciting a moan. He used that to his advantage as he stuck his tongue in her mouth and their tongues danced. Their breaths mingled in the air as they both panted. Damian's second hand drifted lower and he found himself caressing the skin just above her hips.

He then lifted her shirt revealing more of her muscular stomach. It was when he chose to grind into her that she noticed that his tracksuit bottoms had been discarded somewhere on the floor. She whined as he moved his hips; although what Chat had done was good, the skin to skin contact felt out if this world. She bucked her hips in response eliciting a loan from his lips.

The heated moment grew only more heated when he decided to release her hands and instead place them in between her thighs. She, in response, places her now free arms in his dark locks and scratched his scalp. His eyes rolled back. His fingers found their way to the wet patch between her thighs as he rubbed them. Marinette sent out a hot moan into his ears causing his erection to twitch impatiently. He couldn't take it anymore. He growled as he lined up his long, hard member with her entrance and started to push the tip in. She screamed in pleasure.

Until she realised just what exactly was going on.

"Wait. Please." she said in between moans. He didn't seem to have heard her. As he continued pushing in, she yelped and her hands flew knocking the jewelry box off her nightstand. This seemed to awaken him from his trance as his eyes whipped open and he froze. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he took in just where he was, just what he was doing and just who he was doing it with.

He threw himself off her, his face erupting in a gush of red as he took in the girl, with a similar expression, sitting on her bed watching him with a blanket now wrapped around her. He opened and closed his mouth wracking his brain for something to say, but nothing came out. His gaze in her morphed from one of embarrassment to fear and anger as he took in what he'd just done. He groaned as he slapped himself, the noise echoing throughout the room as he turned around. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. "Marinette I-I'm so so sorry! I-I..." his voice cracked. Damian Wayne never cried, but this time the tears just spilled out in their own. "I-I..." No matter how much he apologized, he couldn't take back what he'd done.

So much for self restraint.

-&-

Although the walls were soundproof, the floor certainly wasn't. As Tim groggily made his way into the kitchen looking for a cup of water, he heard a loud thump from above. Marinette's room. Shit what if someone had made her way into her room! But that was impossible, the house security made it so that no one could get within a mile if it. What if that cat had managed to cataclysm his way in! Or..no Damian wouldn't. Or would he? Shit!

He scrambled to Marinette's room and pushed against the door.

It was locked. Fuck!

-&-

Very soon, Red robin had run out the house and perched on too of a building opposite of Marinette's room. He didn't care even if she was naked, all he cared about was whether she was safe. So when he saw his brother, Damian fucking Wayne, standing inside her fucking room as she sat in the bed wrapped in a fucking blanket - his eyes zeroing in on the bruising hickey in her neck - he flipped.

Before he knew it, he was breaking through the double glazed bulletproof window that adorned her bedroom wall. He could barely hear the screech Marinette let out as she hugged the blanket further over her, his ears boiling with blood as he made his way over to Damian.

The boy whipped his head around when he heard Marinette screech only to be slammed hard on the cheek with what seemed to be a fist. He flew across the room and as his back connected with the wall, he cried out in pain. He looked up to see Red robin staring at his as if he were dirt. Fuck.

"WHAT THE FUCK DAMIAN!" he gestured to a shivering Marinette, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" he slightly calmed his nerves as he saw the look of utter guilt and fear as he looked into the teary eyes of his younger brother. For the first time since Tim had met him, Damian looked vulnerable and young. He couldn't stay mad. He knew that the effects of Ladybug'd heat did crazy things to men. And he also knew that he never wanted to find out what considering how much of a mess it'd made his brother, even Jason had to run away when he caught sight of her dark hair.

He sighed and grumbled under his breath as he squeezed the bridge of his nose and eyed the two youngsters.

"I-I'm so sorry." Damian cried out he watched Marinette, his cheek swelling up. Her heart broke as she watched the man in front of her slowly break. He'd never shown her this side of him, he'd always teased her and pulled on her pigtails and whenever they seemed to be getting along, he would ruin it by sending out another witty remark. She'd seen the rude side of him, the angry side of him and even (on very rare occasions) the soft side of him, but she had never ever seen the vulnerable side of him. He looked like a puppy that'd just been kicked.

He let out a stiffled moan but quickly covered his mouth as Red robin sent a glance in his direction that soon turned into a glare as he saw the bulge in his tracksuit bottoms. The moment Damian had jumped off Marinette, he'd located and shrugged in his tracksuit bottoms and wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

Marinette watched and flushed red at the memory of what had just happened. Dick muttered under his breath. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do was going to do with two horny young adults. He sighed and wracked his brain for a solution.

"Okay first things first, Damian get the hell out." Damian didn't protest as he unlocked the door and reluctantly made his way out, his nose catching a whiff of her room one more time as he walked down the hall. Red robin looked once more at the young woman sitting in her bed looking as if she would jump him at any moment and saluted before he left the room closing the door behind him. He then called from the hall, "I'll get the window fixed."

-&-

Marinette watched the two men leave her room as she pushed her cupboard over the window to prevent anymore unwanted interventions and locked her door. She sighed as she slid down the door and thought back to the way Damian'd touched her; his slender fingers left her panting for more. She couldn't help it. She was a ladybug I'm heat after all. Although, the sight of his pained look kept finding it's way back into her head...


	2. Book Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter! I repeat, this is not a new chapter! This is the cover of this book that is also co-posted on Wattpad!

# 

So sorry! Totally forgot about crediting the artist! Here's the link to their twitter as supplied by someone in the comments section - original artist: ceejles.tumblr.com @ceejurs on twitter  
https://twitter.com/ceejurs/status/737609675437268992


End file.
